


Dark Souls 3 Lemons

by Shadowangel615



Category: Dark Souls
Genre: Blood, F/M, Genderbending, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: Malcus, the Unkindled one, arises from the grave and ends up having to deal with the sexual desires of some of the women in the world of Dark Souls.





	1. The Firekeeper's Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written a lemon, so please not so much hate.

 He arose slowly, the dirt sliding off him as he slowly stood up. The man was named Malcus, he was Unkindled. He was quite thin and The armor he wore was of a fallen knight. He had met his own end only some time ago, but was revived as an Unkindled Undead.

 He looked around himself slowly while taking in the glum scenery. He was in a cemetery somewhere in a valley. He hesitantly took a took a step forward and looked ahead to see a river. He moved at a slow pace and about halfway to the river, he saw a figure standing at the edge, resting his hand against the rocks. He continued his slow walk but with his Executioner's Greatsword drawn and shield at the ready.

When he stepped into the river, he caused the undead to turn and looked at him before drawing it's broken sword. The undead charged at him and swung but Malcus parried the broken weapon and thruster his sword into the stomach of the insane beast. The undead fell to it's knees from the sheer pain and Malcus placed his boot on the things chest and pushed it while pulling his spear out himself.

 He turned to the left and noticed two other corpses by a brazier filled with ashes. One was another undead that looked like the one he had just killed while the other seemed to have decayed far more than the other. He approached slowly, his weapons at the ready once again. Upon closer inspection, the decaying corpse had what seemed like an Ashen Estus Flask. The sight distracted him a moment, for he had not seen such a treasure since his time in Astora. Yet this distraction allowed the supposed corpse lying face first in the mud to sneak over to him.

 The undead charged with a broken sword raised above its head but Malcus managed to regain his focus and block the attack. He swung at the undead's legs and dismembered both of them quickly and impaled his sword into the undead's neck, killing it instantly. He then took the sword back and sheathed it and the shield on his backside and turned to the corpse.

 He walked up to the corpse by the Brazier and grabbed the Ashen Estus Flask, only to end up having to pry it from the corpse's hand. He tried to force the fingers up but was amazed at how tight the grip was.

"damn, the grip of this damned corpse is amazing... Let's try this..." Malcus said and took a dagger that was sheathed to his right hip.

 He began to saw at the wrist of the corpse while muttering that he was sorry for what he was doing. When he reached the bone he found it was quite fragile and cut much quicker until he reached the muscle again. He finally finished but the hand still gripped the flask tightly.

"The hell is wrong with this corpse's hand?! It's tighter than a fat man stuck between walls that are a foot apart!" Malcus complained after trying to pry the fingers from a the flask once again.

 He sawed through the fingers once again and this time they were easy to be rid of considering they were just skin and bone. Once he finished cutting through the fingers, the hand fell to the ground with a thump. He kicked the corpse once and walked to the right, noticing another undead facing the wall with it's head facing downward.

 He approached the undead slowly and twirled the bloodstained dagger so he could hold it backhanded. When he was directly behind the undead, he wrapped his left arm around it's neck, impaled the dagger into it's side and tore a gaping hole in it. He dropped the undead and waited for it to stop writhing around.

 When it did, Malcus got on one knee and took hold of a priest's chime clasped to it's belt and tore it off. He examined the talisman and placed it in his satchel. He then stood up and continued his walk only to encounter two undead shortly after the last one.

 Each of them had a long sword in perfect condition and circled him like wolves. Malcus sighed and sheathed his dagger and drew his sword and shield. The two undead charged at him, one with its sword ready to stab while the other had it's raised above it's head. Malcus rolled the way of the two, making them attack each other. The one that attempted to stab him accidentally impaled it's ally causing that one drop it's sword into the other's head. Malcus quickly ended the other with a swift slash at the neck, lopping the head off of the undead.

 He growled at how stressful it was fighting these undead but moved on and noticed an undead with a crossbow. He cursed under his breath as he ducked behind the remnants of a nearby wall. He peered past the sides do found that the undead hadn't noticed him yet so he dashed at it quickly, jumped when he was close enough, and spun around to dismember it from the waist.

 He turned towards the cliff and continued his walk up, sword unsheathed. He looked down the side of the cliff to find a fatal drop down below. He continued his walk and found a bonfire nearby and praised the sun for the miracle before him. Malcus spent no time in lighting the bonfire and plopping on the ground for a quick rest. He watched the embers dance for a moment then got up to continue his journey. He looked ahead and saw the burial ground in which he'd be tested in.

 Malcus noticed an undead pacing back and forth yet it hadn't noticed him yet. He swiftly struck the undead from the backside and moved on, dropping down a ledge. He looked at the burial grounds and found that there were two undead guarding the entrance, one below him, and the other armed with a crossbow by the door. He dropped onto the one below him while driving his sword into his skull and quickly bashed the other one across the face with his shield before it could register what happened. 

Malcus then entered the burial grounds and saw the Judex Gundyr on one knee with a coiled sword driven through his chest. Malcus understood of how Gundyr had been corrupted by the abyss and felt sorrow for him merely being a test to see if undead are able to link the first flame. He slowly approached Gundyr and positioned himself so that he could remove the sword from the knight's chest and hopefully end his suffering. blood gushed from Gundyr's chest as he pulled the sword from him. When he had finally removed the sword, Gundyr stood at full height. Malcus raised his shield and rolled under a swing from Gundyr's halberd. He slashed at Gundyr's right side, causing blood to gush from the wound. Gundyr then charged at him and swung his halberd downward at the undead but he dodged it and slashed at Gundyr's shoulder. Gundyr reached out for Malcus but missed and the undead slashed at Gundyr two more times before Gundyr mutated into some sort of monster. Gundyr launched himself into the air and nearly landed on Malcus who narrowly dodged the attack. Gundyr attempted to attack again but failed and allowed Malcus to get another hit in. Gundyr soon realized that he was losing and thought that if he died, he'd die with honor. Gundyr reverted back to human and Malcus understood what was happening. A soft breeze passed by, making Malcus' coat flap in the wind. Soon enough the two charged at each other and the victor was unclear. They not stood up straight and acted casual for a moment until Gundyr's chest exploded into a rain of blood, causing Malcus to shudder at what the knight may be feeling. He turned to see the now lifeless body of Gundyr.

 Malcus walked up to Gundyr and noticed he was still alive but barely and said, "Gundyr, I'm sorry it had to end this way."

with those words, Gundyr died and his soul floated towards Malcus who caught it. He then proceeded to open the doors that lead to the large building ahead. He proceeded to slaughter any undead that got in his way until he reached the shrine, Firelink Shrine to be exact. He walked down the steps and found a woman beside a brazier filled with ashes.

Malcus walked up to the woman and said, "hello, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Greetings Unkindled One, I am a Firekeeper, I tend to the flames and tend to thee." The woman said.

"I see." Malcus replied, "but what is it I need to do? To relink the first flame?"

"The lords have left their thrones and must be deliver' to them. To this end, I am at thy side." The Firekeeper said.

"You mean the lords of cinder dont your?" Malcus said unsurprised.

"Indeed Ashen One." She said.

"Then what do I need to do to find them?" He asked.

"Produce the Coiled Sword at the Bonfire. The mark of ash will guide thee to the land of lords. To Lothric, where the land of lords converge." She said.

 Malcus walked up to the Brazier and unsheathed the coiled sword. He held it backhanded and slowly inserted the weapon into the ashes. He felt his body heat up due to becoming embered by the bonfire, and it felt somewhat refreshing to him. Then a thought occurred to him and wondered when he had last had sexual intercourse with a woman. He then looked around to see if anyone was around except for a man sleeping on the staircase with his back turned to them.

"you say you'll tend to me, does that mean you'll comply with my every command?" Malcus asked.

"indeed it does Ashen One." She said.

"So I can ask you anything and you will comply without question?" He asked.

"I will do as you say, no matter what I have to do." She said.

"Then Firekeeper, I order you to have sexual intercourse with me."Malcus ordered.

"S-sexual I-I-intercourse!? W-well, if thou desires to take thine virginity, then so be it." She said.

"A virgin you say? Then things are going to get much more interesting." Malcus said.

"indeed Ashen one, art thou a virgin as well?" She asked.

"no, I lost that a long time ago." Malcus said.

 Malcus put his hood down and removed his helmet to reveal his Incredibly pale skin color to show he was born in Irythill, dark brown hair with green crawling up the edges, and light green eyes. He put his helmet the the side and stopped the Firekeeper from stripping.

"Ashen One, does't Thou not want to have sexual intercourse with thee?" 

"Yes, but don't strip just yet." Malcus said and groped the Firekeeper's breasts.

 He began to massage her breasts slowly, gaining soft moans from the Firekeeper. He then turned her around so her back was up against his chest. He continued to massage her breasts but let go of one and brought it down between her legs and rubbed her pussy through the cloth, causing the Firekeeper to let out a louder scream of pleasure. Malcus began to lick her neck up and down and eventually gave her a hickey to mark her as his own.

"A-Ashen One... P-Please... D-don't S-Spoil m-m-me." She said through the moans of pleasure.

"But your a virgin, and I want to spoil you as much as possible." Malcus said over her shoulder.

the Firekeeper soon fell victim to him and lifterd her right arm up to his cheek and pulled him into a French kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance but Malcus had won and explored her sweet tasting mouth. A minute passed and they parted their lips for the oxygen they required, a thick string of saliva connecting them still though.

"I'm getting tired of being the one pleasing you, now it's your turn to please me." He said.

"as you wish, Ashen One. Would you like for me to strip now?" She said.

"No, not yet." Malcus said.

 Malcus grabbed her hand and lead her to the steps and sat down on one and undid his pants. The Firekeeper sat on her knees and waited for him to finish with what he was doing her face a little close to his crotch. Malcus' erection sprang out from it's prison when he had finished with his pants but it bumped into the Firekeeper's nose.

 She giggled at the feel of his erection and placed her hands on his ankles and slowly ran them up his legs then his thighs and finally gripped his member with both hands. She slowly pumped his manhood which caused Malcus to moan softly.

"Ashen One, I didn't realize how big you were." The Firekeeper said.

"Let's just say I'm full of surprises." Malcus replied.

 She soon picked up her pace and Malcus began to moan slightly louder. Malcus looked over to the one man in here and noticed he was still asleep and sighed but was surprised he hadn't woke up from the Firekeeper's moans from earlier. He looked back at the Firekeeper and watched as she took one hand off him and used it to massage his balls. The Firekeeper then placed her tongue at the bottom of his shaft and licked upwards until the tip in which she kissed it and enveloped it entirely. She choked a little on it but began deepthroating him anyway. Malcus thrusted his hips slightly to keep in rythm with her While letting out pleasures moans for the Firekeeper to hear. She picked up the pace and soon enough Malcus felt himself reaching his climax.

"Firekeeper... I'm about to..." Malcus said but shot his seed into her mouth.

 the Firekeeper tried to drink his semen but couldn't because of the bitter taste of it and coughed up the rest. She looked at him with, some of the semen dripping down her lips.

"My apologies Ashen one, I did not know of the bitter taste of semen." She said apologetically.

"No need, It is your first time after all." Malcus said.

 The Firekeeper smiled and asked, "would you like it if I stripped now?"

 "Yes, I think it's time." He said.

 The Firekeeper nodded and reached for the clasp on her shoulder cape but was stopped by Malcus.

 "Please, let me." He said.

 The Firekeeper nodded and waited for him to strip her. Malcus took a moment to remove his own clothes before he moved on to the Firekeeper.

"sorry to keep you waiting." He said while removing the cape.

"I do not mind Ashen One." She said.

He lifted her robes above her head and then grabbed hold of her hips to pull down her skirt. The Firekeeper stepped away from her clothes and turned towards Malcus. Looked at her almost nude form, for the only thing remaining was the bandages wrapped around her hands.

"Ashen One, how would thou wish to begin?" She asked.

 "Sit down." He said.

 The Firekeeper nodded and sat down on the steps. Malcus got down beside her and reached his right arm around her back and grabbed her right breast and moved his head down to her left one and began sucking off of it. The Firekeeper returned to the one who was moaning in ecstasy and tangled her fingers in his hair. He stopped a bit after and stood up.

 "Stand up and turn around." He ordered.

 The Firekeeper did so and Malcus grabbed one of her arms and positioned his shaft before her moist core and stabbed himself into her. Malcus waited for her to adjust to his size and when she nodded in approval that she was ready, he  grabbed her other arm and thrusted his hips slowly but picked up the pace soon enough. After what seemed to be only five minutes or so, Malcus felt his end nearing.

"Firekeeper... I can't go on much longer..." He said.

The Firekeeper did not respond, for she was too pleasured by the current event. With three more thrusts, Malcus and the Firekeeper came. Malcus let go and the two collapsed onto the ground. They donned their clothes once more moments later and Malcus approached the bonfire and focused on the flame. An orange mist shrouded him and he left to where the bonfire would take him while the Firekeeper sat on the steps and ran her thoughts over the ten minutes.

 This would have to be a secret between the two of them, one that neither of them wouldn't dare speak of ever.


	2. Wyvern Taming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After our hero defeated Iudex Gundyr and had some fun with the Firekeeper, he now finds himself on the high wall of Lothric. He then meets a Wyvern who seems to have feelings for the champion of ash...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, I had trouble deciding who was next.

The golden cloud that once shrouded Malcus had faded away as quickly as it had appeared and he found himself in a room unfamiliar to him. He looked ahead an found the exit and to his left was a window. He approached the door and pushed it open only to gasp in surprise at the sight before him. He was shocked to find that he was on top of the High wall of Lothric. He walked forward to a staircase and descended it and noticed a bonfire down another pair of stairs.

he continued down the other pair of stairs and lit the bonfire. He rested a moment and got back up on his feet, yet something had caught his eye. A golden summon sign had appeared beside him. He touched the summon sign and moments later a petite girl with golden eyes and short golden hair wearing armor of the sun arose from the summoning sign.

 

"Praise the Sun!" She shouted.

 

"And just like that, I am somewhat aroused." Malcus said.

 

the girl blushed slightly and began to act shy from the man's comment.

 

"O-oh." She said.

 

 He beckoned her to follow down another staircase to a number of undead praying to corpses impaled on branches to keep some religious stance.

The Warrior of Sunlight shook a bit at the sight of such a morbid religion, but felt somewhat safe around the man clad in leather and black armor. As they descended unto the mass of undead, they began to draw their weapons in preparation for the bloodshed they would soon be facing.

 An undead wearing a deserter's armor approached them wielding a broadsword and swung with such ferocity, yet Malcus parried the blade and the girl dashed forward and impaled the same undead, killing it efficiently and causing the other undead to curl up from their prostration.

 The two were about to compliment each other but they heard a screech and turned towards an undead almost up the staircase holding a lantern. They charged for it and killed it, yet a deserter charged them from below while another undead came at them from behind.

Malcus struck the deserter down with a single blow to the head while the sunlight spirit parried and decapitated the other undead. After their performance, the undead praying had began cowering in fear, keeping their heads down as to hope they wouldn't approach them. They did, and killed them all for their souls.

 They walked down the stairs and noticed another undead curled up to the left. Malcus approached the undead silently and prepared to behead the thing While the spirit approached some stacked boxes and an armored deserter Bashed right through them and killed the spirit.

 

"NO!" Malcus shouted and decapitated the undead. 

 

He charged at the undead that killed his ally and cut it's arm off as it swung towards him. He then raised his blade above his head and brought it down on the undead's head, splitting it in half. He kicked the undead away and looked at a ladder that went underground and approached it. It was dark down there but there seemed to be no undead down below.

He slid down the ladder and passed through an open cage door and looked through an open doorway to see an undead with a spear and shield. Before the undead knew what was happening, Malcus charged through the doorway and dismembered it at it's waist. He saw another undead wielding a crossbow and ran up a staircase, which turned out not to be such a good idea. a large number of undead were there waiting for him and to make things worse, a Wyvern landed on the building behind them.

The Wyvern's pale white scales shone bright in the daylight as it lifted it's head and glared at him. He tried to make a sprint for a doorway at the end but the Wyvern thrusted it's wing down on Malcus but didn't kill him. It lifted it's wing and picked him up in it's jaws to put im down on the roof of the building before it breathed a breath of fire on the undead below. Then it picked him up and placed him on the ground while watching him. Malcus looked at the dragon confused, but walked into the building anyway.

He went down a flight of stairs and saw a chest nearby. Walking over to the chest, he thought he saw it open itself slightly for a moment, but shrugged it off. He motioned his hand towards the chest, but when he touched it he saw a pair of long pale arms and jumped backwards. He watched as the mimic stood up and walk towards him as he looked around. His eyes landed on a ladder nearby and he wasted no time in climnbing it. The mimic grabbed the back of his cloak as he tried to escape, so he drew his sword and severed it's hand from it's body. The mimic drew back, gripping it's stump as Malcus escaped. He opened another cage door and ran out into the open, only to be met by a Lothric Knight exiting another building. Malcus turned around but saw that the Mimic had climbed up the ladder and was approaching him, leaving him surrounded on both sides.

After taking a few steps out of the building, the Wyvern bent it's head downward and snapped it's jaws on the mimic, chewing it's prey and swallowing it. It then looked towards the Lothric Knight and breathed a long stream of fire, burning the knight to naught but smoldering remains. Malcus then looked towards the wyvern and smiled.

"That's twice you saved me now, thanks." He said.

The dragon jumped off the tower it was on and it's shape began to change shape to that of a woman's. She seemed to be twice his size with pale white skin, crimson eyes, white scales surrounding her arms and legs, which were like stockings and long gloves and looked more dragon-like by the way, and long white hair with her horns poking out on top, she also kept her tail too, which Malcus thought was cool. He also took notice of her massive... "assets" and "opening".

She landed before him and spoke with a light voice, "do you really mean it."

"Uhhh, yeah?" Malcus said.

"Really? Thank you!" She said, pulling him into a tight hug, accidentally forcing him into her chest.

Malcus tried his best to keep his erection down as best he could but her bear hug was really starting to choke him out. She stopped and put him back down, noticing she almost strangled him to deat.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" She said.

"It's... fine..." Malcus said before catching his breath and getting up, "I'm Malcus."

The girl smiled slightly and said, "I'm Karliah, I'm really, really sorry for that."

"I told you, it's fine." Malcus said.

"Okay, if you say so." Karliah said.

"Right, so, can I ask why you're like... that?" He said, motioning towards her body.

"Why am I like what? Is there something wrong with me?" She asked.

"Why are you... well... naked?" He askedd

"What do you mean silly? Drakes don't wear clothes!" She said happily.

"Anyway, would you like to come with me?" Malcus asked.

"Come with you?!" Karliah said, her voice filled with excitement.

"Yeah, a cute girl like yourself shouldn't be left alone out here." He said.

Karliah nodded hopped up and down, shaking the earth around them, or, the wall at least. Malcus took that as a yes and motioned for her to follow him. The first step Malcus took into the Tower on the wall already had people throwing knives at him. He looked to the left and threw a knife of his own at the attacker, which then embedded itself into the undead's forehead, killing it instantly. Karliah told Malcus that she saw a bonfire above them, so they went through a doorway on the right to be met with a massive drake's corpse.

Malcus noticed Karliah was unnerved at the sight, so he placed his hand on her thigh to calm her down. She smiled at hem and decided to walk ahead of him. She saw an undead on the right trying to climb over the side and pushed it off. She saw another one climb up the ladder and jumped down on it while it was climbing, crushing it upon landing.

Malcus managed to catch up and the the two continued on forward, passing a group of Undead praying to one shirtless undead. Thinking it was nothing to worry about, they ignored it and walked by it. The Undead the others were praying to then stood up and unleashed a familiar black substance and killed everything around it, excluding Malcus and Karliah. Malcus charged at the undead infected with the Pus of Man and slashed at one of it's tendrils coming for him, severing it from it's body. Karliah charged in and unleashed a torrent of fire on it, causing it to panic. Malcus swung for the snake head and managed to nearly decapitate it, however he did manage to get his sword stuck. With a few tugs, however, Malcus was able to free his blade from the Pus of Man. He then looked at the waist of the undead and swung his blade there, killing the undead efficiently via dismemberment. 

The two then continued on once more, going down a ladder. Malcus thought that if Karliah went first then she'd probably end up snaping each of he wooden bars, so he went first and then Karliah. Karliah jumped down beside Malcus, shaking and causing the ground beneath them to crack. They walked over some wooden planks that led to a wooden balcony that creaked with every step Karliah took. A crossbow wielding undead walked around the corner and readied a shot. He opened fire but was blocked by Karliah's tail, which Malcus then slid under to sever the undead at it's knees. Malcus saw another undead down the way and dashed forward, soon catching sight of two more undead climbing over the side of the balcony. He slashed at the first one's neck, decapitating it, charged the crossbowman with his shoulder, and raised his sword above his head before bringing it down on the last undead's head, splitting it in half.

Karliah caught up with him and together they climed down the ladder so that she wouldn't cause the ground to give when she landed. Malcus went first, easily descending but the moment Karliah stepped on the ladder, the wooden bars broke off and sent the two falling. Karliah quickly grabbed Malcus and hugged onto him as tightly as she could before she landed on her back, cushioning Malcus' landinng as she held him closely. However, she didn't realize she had held him upside down until she felt his warm breatt against her womanhood and his erection between her breasts.

"Uhh... do you need any help with that?" Karliah asked.

"With what?" Malcus asked.

"Well, you kind of have an erection." She said.

"T-that? Well, I didn't even realize it was there." Malcus said.

"So, I'm going to take that as a yes." Karliah said before flipping Malcus to his backside.

"Karliah!" Malcus said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Stop, when we get out of here and I still need help, then we can do this." Malcus said.

Karliah sighed before nodding and getting off him. Malcus stood up and the two entered a small passageway that led to a courtyard littered with empty armor, and in the center of it all, an angel knight. The angel knight walked in circles until Malcus stepped into sight and charged it. The Angel Knight raised it's halberd above it's head and swung downward. Malcus dodged the strike and swung his sword into the Knight's side, creating a massive wound. The angel knight fell to one nee as Malcus went in for another strike. The Angel Knight swung his blade sideways and sent Malcus flying into a wall. Karliah Jumped on the Angel Knights's back and tore through the armor of the knight, wounding him even more. The Knight then threw Karliah off his back before he died from his wound only moments later. 

Malcus stood up and leaned against the wall he landed against before he reached into his satchel for his Estus flask and took a couple sips from it. Karliah managed to get up as well and walked over to Malcus after he finished with his Estus. He saw the Drake and handed her what was left of it and she chugged it all down before handing him the flask. They continued onward and left left the area into one with the church of Lothric and the exit from this place.

"Hey, what's that?" Karliah asked, pointing to a white summon sign.

Malcus walked over to the summon sign and touched it before it began to glow. Soon a woman with semi long green hair wearing the Nameles knight armor and wielding a Longsword. The girl looked at him with a serious expression before charging at the Lothric knights patrolling the Church's courtyard and decapitated the one wielding a sword, then severing the left leg off the other and thrusting her sword into his chest. She then used a black separation crystal and disappeared from Malcus' sight.

Malxus looked at Karliah and shrugged before they went into the church to find out what was inside. Malcus stared at the massive double doors before he began to push them open with all his strength, however it wasn't as easy as it looked. Karliah then helped and it only proved to be a slight problem for her. They entered the chapel and walked up to a priestess in a chair in the back of he room.

"Ahh, the wait has been long, Unkindled one. I am Emma, the High Priestess of Lothric." She began, "Allow me to speak frankly. You will not find the Lords of Cinder here. They have left, Gone, left to their churning homes, converging at the base of this castle. Forge on through the great gate, and raise this banner to proceed."

the woman handed Malcus a small banner, which Malcus took,then he asked her, "How do you know who I am?"

"You bear the expression of a man who has barely been alive." Emma said.

"I see." Malcus said.

"One last thing, This farewell gift is for you. It is the insignia of an old covenant. If you fear trespassers, dark spirits drawn by the embers. Then etch this upon your heart. And the old concord will beckon noble Blue Sentinels to hunt these foul spirits." Emma said, handing him a parchment with the insignia of the Way of Blue covenant.

"Thank you." Malcus said, taking the covenant and etching it upon his heart.

"Unkindled One.  Head to the High Wall's base. Go through the great gate, and raise the banner to proceed. But beware. The dog keeps a close eye on things. The vile watchdog of the Boreal Valley." Emma said

Malcus minded her words carefully as he turned around and left the church. They bounced back and forth in his head, echoing with a familiarity that he had never felt before.

'The vile Watchdog of the Boreal Valley.' He said to himself mentally.

hey descended the staircase to the gate after having dealt with two spear wielding undead bearing shields and took in the sight of the massive room. The floor had been left shattered, allowing roots to grow around and seal the massive double doorway shut. Malcus approached said doorway with Karliah close behind. the moment he stepped before it, he heard a strange sound behind him. He turned to see what looked like some sort of portal, but what shocked was what he saw come out of it. A massive hulking beast of metal crawling on all fours with a massive mace approached him with what looked like an aura of ice and snow. Then it hit him, Malcus remembered him as Vordt of the Boreal Valley. Vordt and Malcus had known each other ever since they joined the  Pontiff Knights, but what happened to Vordt after he became an outrider was unknown.

"Vordt!" Malcus yelled, "It's me! Malcus!"

Vordt ignored him and let off a massive deep roar that shook the room around them. He then charged at the Unkindled Ash nearly crushed trampled him. Karliah tried to get hi in a headlock but Vordt reached over his shoulder and threw her against the wall, leaving her unconscious. Malcus didn't understand why Vordt wasn't listening, then he saw the ring on Vordt's finger, Pontiff's Left Eye. He understood what it did to the hearts of those who wore it, and now he understood what he had to do. There was no saving Vordt, but the least he could do was allow him a warrior's death.

"Vordt..." Malcus began as he threw off is helmet, "If you can hear me in there, then I want you to know..."

Vordt charged at Malcus once more, but missed as he ran right over him.

"I'm sorry." Malcus said before drawing his sword once more.

Vordt charged at him and tried to crush Malcus with the force of his mace, but missed. Malcus ran to Vordt's side and thrust his blade into him. Vordt winced at the pain before jumping backwards and readying himself for another charge. Malcus stood his ground as Vordt stomped his way over her, then slashed at the Watchdog's shoulder before being taken with him and smashed up against the wall. Malcus reached into his satchel and grabbed a Mail breaker in his left hand before thrusting it into Vordt's neck. Vordt took a few steps back in pain, allowing Malcus the chance to get aroundVordt and get a swing in on his side. Vordt's icy aura suddenly got colder as he roared into the air. Vordt charged Malcus once but missed, then a second time and missed, then finally a third and missed before Vordt inhaled deeply before breathing a blizzard onto Malcus. The Unkindled One rolled to the side, narrowly dodging the torrent of Ice and snow. He then charged towards Vordt as Vordt did the same. Malcus' Blade tore into Vordt's skin as Vordt's mace grazed Malcus' own. They stood still for a moment as they passed each other and Vordt's shoulder burst open into a spray of blood while Malcus began to bleed from the forehead.

Karliah arose back into a conscious state and looked at Malcus.

"Is he dead?" She asked.

"Yeah, he is." Malcus said.

"Right, can you give me a minute, I got a huge headache." She said.

"Yeah." Malcus said and turned towards a Bonfire.

He walked over to it and raised his hand over the hilt of the coiled, allowing the flame to blaze to life. Those flames then filled him with a sudden lust as he suddenly had impure thoughts of Karliah. He didn't know why, but for some reason he wanted to ravage her like an animal, yet he didn't understand why. He managed to keep it down but he couldn't stop the erection reforming beneath his Breeches. 

He then turned to Karliah and said, "Karliah, it's still there ya know."

It took Karliah a moment but then she realized what he meant. She crawled over to him and reached for the edges of his breeches but he stopped her and told her to sit down. She sat back and puffed her chest out while she spread her legs and gave him the full view of her womanhood. He walked up to her, got on one knee and began to run slow circles around her entrance. Malcus heard her moan slightly and then moved to her side to start thrusting his fingers into her slowly, starting with one, then two. Her moans became louder and a little more rapid. Malcus then reached for her breast and began to harshly massage it from behind, causing Karliah to roll her head back and moan in more pleasure. Karliah then climaxed all over Malcus' hand out of the sheer pleasure she was put through.

"You came... real fast." Malcus said as he licked his fingers to taste her juices.

"I've always been... quick to act." Karliah said, blushing.

"Anyway, it's my turn to be pleasured." Malcus said, removing his Breeches, allowing her full view of his rod.

 She crawled up to him once more as he removed the top of his armor and the two were left even in terms of clothing. He pressed his lips against her own and the two stayed like that for a moment before he felt her wrap her hand around his member. Her strokes were slow but soon she picked up the pace. Malcus managed to keep his mind from shattering into a thousand pieces like Karliah's did but then Karliah began to use her toungue, which also seemed to remain reptilian. Malcus thought that was kind of creepy but still cool nonetheless. She wrapped her tongue all around his member and started jerking it in place of her hand. Malcus felt himself growing closer and closer to his climax but tried to keep himself from doing so. Soon enough she pulled his member past her lips and began to deepthroat the warrior. He watched her bob her head up and down his member as his climax started approaching faster and faster until he came. A lot. She drank every drop of it before she pushed his back to the ground and positioned herself above his shaft.

"Malcus..." Karliah said.

"Yeah?"

"This... this's going to be my first time trying this." She said.

"It is? Are you sure you want me to be you're first then?" Malcus asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way." She said.

"Alright, let's take it slow then." Malcus said.

She nodded and began to lower herself onto him. Malcus watched as she slowly inserted him into her. He felt q warm liquid seep down his member as he did so, and looked to see her blood slowly dribble down his member and off his side into the soil below. She stayed still for a moment and let her adjust to his size. She nodded when she was ready and slowly slid up and down his large member, giving off low moans while doing so. Malcus moaned softly as well as picked up the pace, making her moans louder. Malcus began lightly thrusting as he felt his climax approach once more, picking up the pace as he grew closer and closer. With three final thrusts, he came inside her, making Karliah moan quite loud and fall to her side.

"What and evening..." Karliah said.

"Yeah, it was." Malcus replied.

"I need to get some rest, so I don't think I can go with you right now." She said.

"Well, I do have one place." Malcus said.

Malcus lead her back to Firelink Shrine. There she sat on the massive staircase and nodded in approval.

"Ashen One, how did you manage to tame a wyvern?" The Firekeeper asked.

"Well, she sorta liked me from the start and so we went through Lothric and then had sex." Malcus said.

"Oh, I'm... speechless." she said.

"Yeah, pretty shocking I know." Malcus said, "I have to go down to this, Undead Settlement now so really I don't have time to talk."

"I see, good luck Ashen One, ad may the flames guide thee." The Firekeeper said.

Malcus returned to Vordt's bonfire and walked through the massive open doors to see a shattered bridge. He walked to the edge and raised the small Lothric banner. Upon doing so, three large slender creatures climbed the edge slowly. They surrounded him but did not kill him. Two of them grabbed him by the arms while one holding a weapon guarded them as they flew down into the Undead Settlement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no clue on how to write this one's lemon, and this is only the second chapter. Next chapter is going to be either Genderbent Eygon or Irina, we'll see though. Anyway, please leave feedback, I'd love to read your guys thoughts about the chapter to see if I'm doing a good job.


End file.
